


needs

by jenovibez



Series: boyish [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, M/M, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, aha i finally did this, donghyuck is unbothered, jaemin is too loud, jeno is their other roommate but he’s not mentioned, markren is disgusted, nahyuck ftw, ok bye lets go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/jenovibez
Summary: “hey, i didn’t mean for jaemin to be that loud.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: boyish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696405
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	needs

**Author's Note:**

> aha i finally stopped cockblocking yall so here’s the nahyuck

donghyuck is not a weak man. 

he never gives in to his roommates, always winding them up until they give him what he wants or leaves him alone. that is, if their name isn't na jaemin. 

na jaemin makes donghyuck a weak man. 

his boyfriend, as of two months, manages to get donghyuck to bend to his will. some call it his superpower, and donghyuck himself likes to think of it that way (partly because he doesn't want to accept that he'll obey jaemin's beck and call). 

ever since him and jaemin called a truce on their prank war and the quarantine was called, donghyuck has seen jaemin in a different light. he was annoying and loud and overly bubbly, and donghyuck couldn't understand how he was always so happy. 

when him and jaemin began to hang out a little more, he learnt to appreciate the younger boy so much more. people call donghyuck the sun, but jaemin's constant bubbly nature has kept him grounded, and wanting to have him around more. 

when jaemin disappeared into his room for almost a week, he was going nuts. jeno didn't hear the end of it, and the day that he and jaemin saw each other again, donghyuck couldn't stop staring (upon telling jaemin, he heard the exact same story from him). 

renjun and mark have been stuck in their room together for weeks, only coming out for meals and small talk with their roommates. donghyuck heats renjun saying that it's because of 'social distancing', but he's heard them before, and he just rolls his eyes. 

jeno too, has been mostly confined to his room, probably binging shows and face timing his girlfriend (god knows what he's been doing), but donghyuck has talked to him more than the other two. whenever jaemin disappears, jeno is the next person donghyuck goes to. 

so that's left donghyuck and jaemin the living room and both of their own dorm rooms during the day. he isn't complaining. 

that's how he finds himself sweating on his own bed, under the blast of air conditioning above his bed, snuggled up into jaemin's side, with the younger boy's arm around his shoulders. it's sweltering weather at the moment—their flat is double glazed and made to keep the heat in after all. 

he glances up at jaemin from his phone that they've both been scrolling through, whether that be tiktok or instagram, or even texting their roommates when they're all not busy, and smiles when he notices that the younger boy has fallen asleep.

"min."

he says quietly, and jaemin's eyes flutter open—he must not have been sleeping for very long—and is met by a bright smile. jaemin stretches a little, yawning as he hugs donghyuck close to his chest. 

"baby."

jaemin replies softly, still tired, and donghyuck scoffs, rolling his eyes as he looks up at the boy. 

"don't pretend like you aren't my baby."

donghyuck replies, and jaemin laughs, pressing a kiss to the older boy's forehead and hugging him tighter. jaemin immediately pushes him away after, of course, but donghyuck is used to it. jaemin sits up on his knees and stretches, shirt (or rather, donghyuck's favourite sweater) rides up and exposes his flat stomach and donghyuck has to hold his breath until jaemin settles down. 

"jaemin."

donghyuck mutters, not expecting him to hear him. he's surprised when jaemin looks at him with a curious expression, and he sits up against the headboard and holds out his arms. 

"yeah duckie?"

jaemin replies, crawling forwards towards donghyuck's open arms, but sending a teasing smile his way when he remains just out of reach. donghyuck whines. 

"come kiss me, baby."

donghyuck breathes out, and jaemin's cheeks flush. despite been openly dating now, jaemin is still easily flustered about such intimate things (besides, a few messy and drunk make outs had led to awkward blowjobs on jaemin's part, he had a reason to be embarrassed, despite being 'even better at it when he's not drunk' according to donghyuck). 

jaemin settles himself between donghyuck's legs, and leans forwards until his and the older boy's lips just about brush, and he pulls away with a laugh. donghyuck's hand has snuck up the back of his top and jabbed his side, forcing a giggle out of him.

"fuck you."

jaemin says, bright smile lighting up both his and donghyuck's faces as they laugh together. the older boy settles a hand in jaemin's thigh as he leans forwards and presses a quick peck to jaemin's lips, and they finally settle down. 

the younger of the two is sat cross legged in between donghyuck's legs, so it's not exactly the most comfortable position, but they make it work. donghyuck sits up a little more and jaemin grips the back of his neck gently, kissing donghyuck the slightest bit deeper before pulling away. 

"you're cute."

jaemin says, and donghyuck smiles, cheeks tinting peach. he reaches a hand up and punches jaemin's cheeks, coaxing another heavenly giggle out of the boy. 

"so are you."

he replies, and jaemin grins. he sticks his tongue out, and donghyuck sees that it's still bright blue from the lollipop he was eating earlier. 

"ah, jaemin, you're gonna get so many cavities during quarantine if you keep eating so many sweets."

he says, and jaemin rolls his eyes. 

"does it look like i care?"

he replies quietly, and donghyuck smiles, running his hand through jaemin's fluffy pink hair. the younger boy closes his eyes, and smiles as he leans into the touch. donghyuck tugs on his hair lightly, causing him to open his eyes again, and donghyuck guides jaemin towards him gently. 

"come on."

he breathes out against jaemin's lips, before pulling the younger boy into a far deeper kiss than before. it's messy and full of tongue, and jaemin immediately begins to lean into donghyuck's arms more. 

they finally end up in a more regular rhythm, with jaemin settling on top of him, one hand on the back of donghyuck's neck and the other laying next to his head. one of the older boys hands rests on jaemin's waist, fingertips ghosting over the searing hot skin. 

jaemin gets worked up incredibly easily, donghyuck's discovered, and it's a wonder how fast he can respond to even the smallest little touches. 

but then the younger boy pulls away from him with a sheepish grin, and donghyuck can't help himself but try to chase his lips for an extra second. they both laugh, and jaemin's right hand twiddles with the baby hairs at the base of donghyuck's neck. 

"are you embarrassed or expecting me to do something?"

donghyuck asks after a few seconds, and jaemin smiles again, shaking his head. 

"i'm not either. just wondering."

he replies quietly, and donghyuck's harsh grin softens, and his hand makes its way up to jaemin's neck. he traces the younger boy's jaw with a thumb, and watches as he gulps. 

"you're hot."

donghyuck says, and jaemin closes his eyes as he slides his free arm around his waist again. 

"shut up."

jaemin almost whispers, and donghyuck can pretty much feel the beat of jaemin's heart, and just how nervous he is rather than how much emotion he's letting donghyuck see. 

——

"i wanna go further."

he says, voice so soft that donghyuck could've missed it. a whisper that dissolves into air as soon as it was said, and jaemin looks like he could cry when donghyuck replies, 

"love, are you sure? i only wanna do something if you truly want to."

jaemin nods slightly, and donghyuck smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the corner jaemin's mouth. then he shifts, and the younger boy lets out a quiet groan. 

"can i ask you something first?"

donghyuck asks, tracing a finger down jaemin's jawline and neck, watching as he nods reluctantly, very clearly worried about the question. 

"why'd you wait so long?"

he and jaemin haven't exactly been together for ages, but jaemin's normally so outwardly confident and flirty that it's hard to believe that they haven't fucked before. even renjun and mark are surprised to hear it, and they're his two closest friends. 

"you really wanna know?"

jaemin replies, and donghyuck nods quickly. the fast reaction makes jaemin smile a little. 

"i'm a virgin, hyuck."

donghyuck's mouth falls open, and jaemin immediately hides his face in his juncture between his boyfriend's neck and left shoulder. 

"na jaemin? a virgin?"

donghyuck breathes out, only just a question, and jaemin nods a little. he's curled in on himself, as if he's ashamed, but donghyuck sits him up again. 

"min. that's so fucking cute."

he says, looking jaemin in the eyes, and the younger boy feels a shade of bright red colour his cheeks. he seems to gather himself a little, and his confident smile appears on his face after a minute. 

"what about you?"

he asks softly, and donghyuck raises an eyebrow. 

"i thought you'd know to be honest."

donghyuck replies, but jaemin shakes his head. 

"i lost my virginity when i was seventeen, dumbass. i don't sleep around but i know what to do."

he admits, and jaemin grins even wider. 

"well to be honest, i thought you'd have slept around lots before quarantine. i've heard half of campus thirsting after you and jeno."

jaemin comments, and donghyuck laughs, leaning up and kissing jaemin for a few seconds. when he pulls away, the younger boy has the widest and brightest smile he's had in a few weeks. 

"so you want me to fuck you, huh?"

donghyuck says, voice sultry and smooth, lips attaching to jaemin's neck. the younger boy's back stiffens and he tilts his head to one side, eyes falling shut as he nods slightly. 

"min. are you sure?"

he says, voice a little more serious as he looks at jaemin for his reply. jaemin's eyes open and he and donghyuck lock eyes. the younger boy has pure trust in his eyes, as he answers with small, 'show me what i've missed out on'. 

donghyuck groans as he sits up against the headboard. he finally gets to fuck na jaemin, which used to be considered a privilege. now he knows that it's one of a kind.

"shirt off first then."

he says, and jaemin sits up, smirk on his face as he slowly peels his sweater up, making donghyuck curse mentally as he waits for jaemin. 

"come on, jaemin."

he whines, pinching jaemin's thigh. he yelps, and pulls the sweater fully over his head, revealing his fabled washboard abs. donghyuck grins when he sees a small flicker of jaemin's smile, and he places his hands on the younger boy's waist, watching him carefully. 

"pretty."

he says quietly, and jaemin flushes bright pink as he huffs. he tugs at the hem off donghyuck's shirt, his trademark pout appearing on his lips. donghyuck can't refuse him, and strips off the oversized tee. 

donghyuck's curious hands find themselves playing with the drawstring of jaemin's (actually jaemin's, this time) sweatpants. he feels the younger boys hand wrap around his wrist, and he looks up at him, only to be met by a pouty gaze. 

"please kiss me, donghyuck." 

he whispers, and who is donghyuck to deny him?

he pulls jaemin into another kiss, tongues meeting in a fight for what slivers of dominance they both possess, and donghyuck decides to let jaemin win for once (so he gives in to his boyfriend again). 

jaemin's arms come up and wrap around donghyuck's neck, while the older boys hands begin to undo the neat bow jaemin's tied with the drawstrings of his sweatpants. 

jaemin pulls away and kicks off his pants, leaving him in his gray boxers, and donghyuck can't help but coo at his shy reaction. 

"come on donghyuck. please."

he says softly, and donghyuck immediately pulls off his own sweatpants, pulling jaemin into his lap and grinding his hips up. jaemin lets out a gasp, burying his head in donghyuck's shoulder. 

he shoves donghyuck's shoulder after a few seconds, and the older boy groans in pain. 

"what?"

he asks, when jaemin leaps off of his lap and walks towards the door. donghyuck's eyes widen when he watches jaemin slide the lock shut, and he laughs a little. 

"you're a dumbass."

he says as he bounds back to donghyuck, not quite getting to sit back where he wants to, as the older boy has pulled off his own boxers, and jaemin stops in his tracks until donghyuck beckons him forwards with a finger. 

——

"you're so pretty baby."

donghyuck breathes out as looks at a wrecked jaemin, laid out on his back, hair fanned out in a pink halo around his head. jaemin takes his prep with a surprising amount of grace, only letting small whines slip past his lips when donghyuck's fingers ghosted past that spot. 

donghyuck let the shyness slide—jaemin is never like this, after all.

he leans down, and jaemin immediately presses his lips to donghyuck's, hand coming up to grab the back of donghyuck's neck and pull him down more. he lets himself get pressed into the mattress. 

donghyuck pulls out his fingers and wipes them on the sheets next to them, watching jaemin breathe out a sigh of relief and look up at him, and the smug grin that adorns donghyuck's lips. he breaks out into a giggle, and donghyuck has to kiss him again.

"come on."

jaemin says, irritated tone present as he watches donghyuck take his sweet time, soaking in how _good_ jaemin looks right now. donghyuck laughs, and finally tears open the condom. he snaps his fingers, calls jaemin to look at him as he finally slides into him. 

donghyuck won't ever forget the delicate yet broken sound that escapes jaemin the moment. he closes his eyes and stills his hips as he feels jaemin tense up around him. donghyuck breathes in through his nose and opens his eyes a little. 

"jaemin."

he breathes out, and the younger boy eases open his eyes, which are starry and wide and donghyuck just thinks jaemin is so _beautiful_. he waits for jaemin, keeping him busy and distracted from the initial pain by kissing him senseless.

"fuck."

jaemin says, head falling back into the pillows and leaving him haloed by his blue hair fanning out around him. he pulls donghyuck down by the back of his neck and kisses him briefly, pulling away just as quickly. 

"come on, please, i'm ready donghyuck."

he says, too loud for their situation. donghyuck realises that he probably should've put some music on in the background so that their poor roommates wouldn't be stuck in their situation, but it's too late now. he snaps his hips forwards and a loud cry leaves jaemin's lips, causing donghyuck to slap a hand over the younger boys mouth and hiss at him. 

"our roommates are next door, jaemin-ah. be good and stay quiet."

he says, and jaemin moans brokenly under his breath at his words. he nods, and donghyuck releases him. he fucks into jaemin with force, and to no surprise, jaemin is _loud_. 

"donghyuck, please."

his whines and begs spill over his lips, but at this point, jaemin doesn't even know what he's begging for. his fingers wind up tangled in donghyuck's hair, pulling so hard sometimes that the older boy has to grit his teeth and slow his hips momentarily. 

soon enough though, jaemin gets _too loud_ , and donghyuck shoves his fingers into jaemin's mouth to muffle him. surprisingly enough, jaemin only moans again, mouth welcoming the intrusion. donghyuck curses under his breath. 

he flips them over shortly after, pulling out suddenly to be met by protesting whines as jaemin paws at his chest. donghyuck guides jaemin back into his lap, and takes in the mess he's made his boyfriend. 

jaemin's blue hair is messed up, eyes wide and watery as he whines again. donghyuck laughs, and jaemin has to cross his arms and pinch donghyuck's thigh before he finally slides back into him. jaemin's upset expression melts away, leaving him blissed out. 

donghyuck's hands find their place on jaemin's sides and the younger boy has to still himself for a few seconds. they lock eyes, and jaemin's usual sparkle returns to his eyes. 

"duckie. watch me."

he says, and donghyuck indulges him, watching carefully as jaemin rises up and drops himself back down, fucking himself onto donghyuck's cock. the older of the two let's out a groan, and his grip on jaemin tightens. 

"you're so annoying."

donghyuck grits out, and cants up his hips to meet jaemin's halfway. the boy let's out a higher pitched whine at that, but donghyuck doesn't care about volume anymore. he busies his mouth on jaemin's neck, sucking blue and purple hickies onto his tan skin. they settle into a rhythm, and soon enough, jaemin is whining out around donghyuck’s fingers. 

“please donghyuck, please. i’m so close.”

he babbles out, and the older boy’s expression softens, wrapping a hand around jaemin’s cock, which has been trapped between them this whole time. the younger boy’s face crumbles, and he hides in donghyuck’s neck as his hips stutter and he comes undone, seeing white. 

——

jaemin comes to a few minutes later, still on top of donghyuck. the older boy has one his hands in his hair, and the other on the small of his back. he feels donghyuck’s hips twitching a little, and he smiles to himself. donghyuck was never good as self restraint. 

“duckie,”

he breathes out, pushing himself up to sit. donghyuck looks up at him, lazy smile back on his face, but jaemin can see the underlying annoyance. 

“are you alright—”

“let me suck you off.”

jaemin says, and donghyuck’s face flushed as he watches the younger boy pull himself up and settle in between donghyuck’s legs. he cards his fingers through jaemin’s hair, groans leaving his lips as jaemin wraps his lips around his cock. 

“fuck, jaemin.”

jaemin works his mouth surprisingly well. he seems to have a point to prove. but donghyuck cant think straight when jaemin grazes his teeth along his cock and his vision whites out. jaemin swallows without question, and donghyuck’s chest heaves as he struggles for a good breath. jaemin looks back at him with a smug smirk, and he flips his boyfriend off. 

the younger boy snuggles up next to his side a second later, and laughs as donghyuck throws a duvet over their legs to protect what little dignity they have left in this flat. 

——

“dude, you guys couldn’t have been just a little quieter yesterday?”

renjun asks, storming up to donghyuck when he sits at the breakfast table the next morning. jaemin is washing dishes, purple hickies trailing up his neck exposed from his top of choice—one of donghyuck’s baggiest ones. mark eyes the both of them in disgust, but stays quiet. 

“hey, i didn’t mean for jaemin to be that loud.”


End file.
